Is This Really Happening?
by laurasicas
Summary: Dan/Blair relationship from Dan's point of view. Based on the latest episodes. Read&review!:
1. Stupid

**This is my first fic about Dan and Blair! So, I hope is not completely horrible… haha**

**Sorry for my English, I tried to do my best, but I guess there would be some mistakes..**

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>Yeah, he was pretty stupid sometimes. A lot more lately. Even worse when it had anything to do with Blair.<p>

Blair Waldorf. The girl he had disliked the most for the past years. The girl he had told his father that was evil. The dictator of taste. Chuck´s Blair. The girl that did smell really good.

"Is this really happening?" Dan asked himself.

Yes, it was happening. If he had been told a few years back, or just a couple of months, he would have never believed it. Dan Humpfrey? Crushing on Blair Waldorf? No way. But there he was, asleep, laying on his bed, unable to sleep, thinking of her.

Not only her, but how stupid he had been. It wasn´t bad enough having to hear her say that his kiss had meant "less than nothing" but now he was helping her with a new conquest. The French Prince. Couldn´t he stay in Paris and date a princess or something?

No, he had to come to NYC to look for Blair with a shoe! Wake up, Prince! This is not Cinderella! He felt like punching him. Hurting his perfect royal face. And he always though he was a peaceful man… I guess he was wrong.

"Was it really happening?" He asked himself again. Was he really jealous of Blair´s choice? Jealous of every man that would just look at her? Yes he was. And again, he was totally dumb.

Tomorrow he would have to go shopping with her looking for a suit he would wear for the Pink Party. To go with her? Yes, but only as her cover so the Prince's parents would suspect. And if that wasn't enough, he was going to have to kiss her.

Yes, kiss her. Again. And as much as he was willing to do so (why lie to himself anymore?) he didn't want to do it so she could be with another guy. He wants her all for himself. He didn't care if people thought he was selfish. Not at all.

He didn't care anymore what Serena would think. Or Chuck. Or Vanessa. Or even his dad. For once he was sure of what he wanted.

HER

* * *

><p>Dan woke up in the morning with a big headache. Last night was definitely not a good one. He wanted to hide so he wouldn't have to face his fears. He didn't feel he was strong enough to win over Blair. But he had to. Or he would regret it the rest of his life.<p>

Someone knocked the door.

Dan went to open the door just to see Eric smiling at the door.

"Hey, man. How are you doing? I brought coffee" he said. "You really look like you need some"

"I bet" he answered. "Come on in"

"I hope you don't mind me coming here by surprise. And before you say anything, I have to tell you that I came for a good cause"

"A good cause?"

"Yeah, I know you really like Blair. You didn´t fool me the other day. So I came here to listen to you. I'm sure that there's not many people you can talk about this" Eric said

He was right. A Humpfrey falling for a Waldorf was not something easy to tell people.

"Okay… I could really use someone to hear me out."

"But I want something in exchange" Eric said smiling. "Pancakes, plis?"

All the talk with Eric helped him to order his feelings and to realize that he had been stupid. But that was actually nothing new. He should have told Blair what he had felt with that kiss. He had been a coward, and now… he wasn't sure of what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>And there he was. Shopping with Blair Waldorf. He was definitely an idiot.<p>

"Do you mind, Humpfrey? I don't have all day!" Blair yelled at one point. "Can you please go in there and try it on?"

"I don't like pink" Dan said looking at the tie and shirt Blair had chosen for him.

"Every day you amaze me more, Brooklyn. Do you have any idea of why it is called the "Pink Party"? Pink? Does it ring a bell?"

"Easy, Blair, I was just teasing you. But I see you are not in a good mood" Dan said with a smile. "Aren't you supposed to be really happy because a Prince came all the way from Paris because of you?"

Blair smiled. Again, so stupid.

"I know, Humpfrey, but you are just getting on my nerves" she said.

She had such a beautiful smile. And she smelled so good.

"Humpfrey! Wake up! Go try that on!"

He did as she said. Like if there was any other option with Blair Waldorf.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be about what happens at the party! It would probably not be based on the 4x19... but it would depend on tonight's episode!<strong>

**I hope you liked it. Let me know if there's things you think I should change. Please review! Even if it's just an smiley face! It would make me really happy.**

**Sorry again for my English.**


	2. Taking a risk

**First of all, thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>So there they were. Ignoring each other in public once more. Why? Because they are not supposed to be friends. Who would understand a friendship between the Upper East Side Queen and Brooklyn boy? Not many people, that's for sure.<p>

The Prince was also there, ignoring Blair completely. And Blair was talking to Serena, looking as beautiful as ever. Dan couldn't take his eyes off of her. That pink dress suited her perfectly and made her look delicate and stunning.

"Stop staring" Eric said to Dan, "or everyone will find out about your secret crush"

"I know…" Dan excused himself, "but look at her! She is beautiful!"

"She looks like always Dan. It's just you"

"Maybe, yeah, but… what am I going to do, Eric?" he asked desperately. "I can't kiss her so she can date that stupid Prince… and if I don't do, she would get mad at me at won't talk to me. What do I do?"

"I'm going to tell you what you are going to do" Eric said then. "You are gonna go there, grab Blair and kiss her in front of everyone"

"I can't do that! She would get really really mad!"

"Well, then do it in a private place. But you have to let her know how you feel. And don't let her go until she tells you how she feels"

"Yeah… I should do that"

"Go, Dan"

Dan left Eric and went to find Blair. She was talking to Serena, but he didn't care. He went there and asked Blair to talk to her for a minute.

"What do you want to talk to Blair about? Serena asked.

"It's not of your business" Dan replied.

"Leave me alone, Humpfrey. Why would I want to talk to you?" Blair said with a mad look.

"It's not if you want to or not. It's that I have to talk to you. So… let's go" Dan said demandingly.

"Whatever, Cabbage Patch." Blair said. "I'll be back in a second, Serena"

"Okay…" Serena answered, really not understanding anything.

Dan started to walk to Eric's room, and Blair followed. He didn't look back, but he knew Blair was right there. He entered the room followed by her, and closed the door.

"What do you want…?

She couldn't finish the question because Dan kissed her. And he was definitely not kissing her just to fake a kiss. It was a kiss that really showed what he was feeling.

Dan really thought that she was going to pull away as soon as she realized that it was not the kiss they planned to act. But he was surprise when she didn't. And even more surprised when she opened her mouth so his tongue would enter.

Was it really happening?

Yes, and he didn't want to stop. Ever. Because it felt so right to be there with her. How could have he hated her for so long? Why didn't he see it before? Serena's kisses could't even compare to Blair's. He had a lot of chemistry with the blond, but Blair kisses were soft, and sweet and… just perfect.

She pulled away then and turned around not to face him.

"Blair, I…" Dan started

"No, don't say a word, Humpfrey" Blair requested.

They just stood there for a few moments and then she turned around to face him.

"This never happened" she said and started to head to the door.

But Dan was going to do what Eric had said. He was not going to let her leave until he knew, for sure, what she was feeling. He ran to the door and stood there, not letting her get out.

"What do you think you are doing?" Blair said, not look at him in the eyes.

"Talk to me, Blair. I'm not letting you go until you tell me exactly what was that that just happened"

"It's nothing. Less than nothing" she said.

"Well, it meant a lot to me. I… I…" he wasn't able to finish the sentence. It would change everything. But it was worth a risk. "I really like you, Blair. I love the way you always to talk to me. I love how you always know everything. I love the way you smile. I love how you alphabetize my books. I love your smell. I loved our first kiss"

"What?" Blair said then. "I thought we had agreed that it had meant nothing"

"Well, I lied. I know I really need to know what you feel" Dan said staring at her with his big dark eyes.

"Let me go, Humpfrey"

"No, Blair. I know you are afraid. I'm not royalty, that's for sure. But I'll always treat you like a princess, because you deserve it"

"Dan, no, you don't understand. I told you before: it meant nothing. And now the Prince is here. For me. And I want to be with him" she said still not looking into his eyes.

"I'm not going to force you, Blair. But I'm definitely not acting a kiss with you. I can't. Find someone else"

And with those words he left, leaving Blair standing there.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Did you like it? Please let me know!<strong>


	3. Whisky & Feelings

**Thank you so much for the reviews? They really made my day! :)**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"How did it go?"<p>

"Not good. She said I meant less than nothing" Dan said poring whisky on a glass.

"She said that?"

Dan drank half the glass before answering.

"Yeah, she did. And she told me that she wanted to be with the Prince"

He drank once more and then poured more whiskey.

"Easy, man. You are drinking too fast"

"I need to. I have to forget that this whole conversation took place" Dan answered and kept drinking.

"Okay, just tell me everything, okay? From the beginning.

"I kissed her. And she kissed me back. I mean, she really kissed me back. Like she meant it. And then she just turned around and said those things."

"Dan, please, stop drinking" Eric said worried. "If she kissed you back, that means something. You know how Blair is. She will deny it until she is about to die"

"No, Eric. You are wrong. How could I ever think that she would like someone like me?"

And more whisky.

"Maybe there's something you can do"

"What? Your last idea wasn't very good"

"Why don't you go there and talk to Charlie? Flirt a little bit with her and look at what Blair does"

"No… I'm not in the mood…"

"Yes, you are" He turn and yelled: "Charlie! Come over here!"

The blond girl smiled and went to meet her cousin. She was definitely looking good. But in a Serena kind of way. And he was more into brunettes lately. Wonder why.

"You know Dan, right?" Eric said pushing him towards Charlie.

"Hey! Yeah, I remember you." She said smiling.

"Hi. How are you?" Dan replied.

"Guys, excuse me for a minute, I have to answer" Eric said pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

Dan new exactly what Eric was doing, but he didn't say anything. Maybe he should give it a try. There was nothing he could lose.

"So… how long did you say you were staying in Manhattan?" Dan asked Charlie getting closer to her.

"Well, I guess that depends on how welcome I feel" she replied

"And what are your feelings at the moment?" Dan asked.

"They are good… but maybe they will turn into great?"

They both laughed and Dan drank some more whisky. He was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. It made him feel great. And this girl was cute and funny. Why did he have to fall for Blair? The world was so unfair. Life was unfair.

Or maybe not.

Dan saw Blair coming his way so he got even closer to Charlie and whispered a "why don't we leave this boring party?" in her ear. She smiled and nodded.

"Let me go get my coat" she said leaving.

* * *

><p>"Humpfrey!" Blair yelled when she was right next to him.<p>

"Whhhhat, Waldorf?" he said, letting show that he had had too much whiskey.

"You are drunk, you stupid"

"So what? It feels great" he replied.

"So what? Really, I thought you were smarter than that" she said. "You are about to leave with Serena's cousin! What are you thinking?"

"Do you want to knowwwww what I'mmmm thinkingggg?" Dan asked looking into her brown eyes. "Why don't youuuuu tell me first, whhhhhat YOUUU are thinking?"

"What do you mean?" Blair asked.

"Whhhhy don't you tell meeee why you came here, to interruptttt me? You wwwwere clear. I get it. Nowwwww you can goooo"

"Because I'm still your friend" she replied very serious. "And that's what friends do. They don't let other friends do stupid things. You'll regret it tomorrow. And you'll hurt yourself, Charlie and…"

"And who? Youuuu?"

Suddenly, he had felt that there was still hope. She was going to admit it.

But no.

It would be too much of a fairytale.

"No, Serena. She still cares about you"

"Well, I don't careeee about her in that way anymooooore. So, if you excussssse me, my girl awaitsssss"

"Okay, whatever, Humpfrey. Do as you please. But you know I'm right"

Yeah, she was probably right. But what could he do? He wanted to forget about her. Right now. Because it hurt so much. And… he was completely drunk. He couldn't even see properly.

But someone other than Blair had noticed… basically because he bumped into him when he was heading out to go meet Charlie: his Dad.

"Daniel! What are you doing?"

"I'm sssssssssorrrrrry… Daaadddd…"

"Are you drunk?"

"Whhhhhattt? Noooo… I don't thhhhinkk sooo…." Dan replied clearly showing how drunk he was.

"Okay, son, you are coming with me"

"Noooooo…. Charliee isssss waitinnggg"

"Lily, would you mind going and telling your niece that Dan won't be able to meet her tonight"

"Of course not, Rufus" she said smiling, and understanding the situation. After all, she was the mother of Serena Van der Woodsen.

* * *

><p>Rufus took his son and lead him outside. He called a cab and took him to Brooklyn.<p>

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with you? You don't do those things. You don't get drunk and try to sleep with the first girl that goes by. That's more of a Chuck thing"

"Well… maybe I ssshould be more like himmm"

"What are you saying?"

"Why did you bring me here? I don't wwwwant to be heeereee"

"Dan, this is your house"

Dan walked to the couch.

"Here is where ssssshhe fell asssssleep watching a movie. On my armmm…"

He moved to the bookshelf on his left.

"Sssshe alphabetizzzzed my booksss… a… b… c… d…" he said then. "ssssshe isss sssmart like that, you knowww?"

Rufus didn't know what to say. Who was this girl that had such an effect on his son? Serena? No way, he had been through that already. Vanessa? They weren't talking anymore. Who, then?

Dan walked to his bed, took Cedric into his arms and laid on his bed.

Rufus thought he had fallen asleep, but suddenly he opened his eyes a little bit.

"I'm in looooove with Blairrrr Waldorffff… I'm deeeefinitely going to hell after thissss"

And with that, he fell asleep leaving Rufus completely livid.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? Next chapter would be on Rufus reactions… and Dan will surprise you, I promise!<strong>

**Review please?**

**:)**


	4. Confessions are never easy

**Thank you so much for the reviews, the always make me smile.**

**Hope you like this chapter. It's basically a Rufus/Dan interaction the next day after the Pink Party.**

When Dan opened his eyes, he had no idea of where he was. His head hurt really bad, and everything felt like it was moving.

He looked around. He was at the loft, in his bed, with Cedric at his side. Something had to be really wrong for him to sleep with Cedric. But what was it? He couldn't remember.

He stood up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. It was then when he realized he wasn't alone. His father was right there making breakfast. Waffles. What a surprise.

"Dad, what are you doing here" Dan asked.

"I'm cooking breakfast!" Rufus replies with enthusiasm. "Here you go, have this one"

Dan took the plate and when to sit on the couch.

What was his father doing there? So early. And cooking breakfast? And still he couldn't remember anything from last night. That was a problem. A very big one.

Rufus finished cooking and went to sit by Dan. Neither of them said a word, and it was starting to get weird and very frustrating. They ate the whole waffle in silence, looking at their plates.

"Okay, what's going on, Dad?" Dan asked finally.

"Nothing , Daniel. Everything is fine"

"No, it's not nothing. And I'm guessing that it has to do with yesterday's party because I can't remember anything"

"You don't?"

"No, dad. Nothing. Blank" Dan replied, "that's why I would love to hear the reason of why you are acting this way"

"Well, you said some really weird things yesterday"

"Oh, man, what did I say?"

He was starting to guess what his father was probably going to say. After all, he went to the party for a reason.

"Blair Waldorf" Rufus said.

"What about her?" Dan said trying to stay calm.

"Is she the person that you told me you were hanging out with?"

"What made you think that?

It was better not to answer direct questions. But he was sure he wasn't going to be able to fool his father.

"Well, the fact that you said you were in love with her, maybe?"

Dan's face went completely pale.

He had said that? No way. To his father? He was never ever drinking again. It was not worth the consequences. Or the embarrassment.

"I would take that as a yes" Rufus said, "you should see your face, son. It says it all"

"I… I… I don't know what you want me to say"

He, Daniel Humpfrey, for once in his life, he had no idea of what to say.

"What about: Dad, I'm going to tell you everything?"

"It's just… it's so weird"

"Tell me about it! I almost went in shock when you said it last night" Rufus said, "and what is all that about alphabetizing your books?"

He was dying out of embarrassment. Blair Waldorf was like a forbidden subject at the Humpfrey's. Her name was only mentioned near words like scheming, Chuck or evil. And now it would have to be near words like love or beautiful.

"She just likes to do that" Dan replied, "did I say a lot of things?"

"What else is there to find out?" his dad asked, "unless… have you… did you… you know… that?"

"What? No! No, we haven't slept together" Dan said, "I'm almost dead with a kiss, I don't want to think of what would happened if I… you know. That"

"Chuck, right?"

"Yep, pretty much"

"And how does she feel about you?"

Well, that was a tough question. He wished he knew the answer to that one.

"So after the first kiss, she said to Epperly that the kiss was "life changing"…"

"That's good, I suppose…"

"Well, that's exactly what I thought… until she said to Chuck that it was life changing because it made her realize that she wanted to be with him"

"That's not good"

"Tell me about it"

"I know something must have happened yesterday, but if I ended like this, I'm not sure I want to know…"

"So you really like her, huh?" Rufus dared to ask.

"Yeah, I do" he recognized. "It all started as friends, hanging out, watching movies, talking on the phone. And it was great like that. It was simple. And know everything is really complicated"

"Sounds like it. Until yesterday, I thought she was your mortal enemy. Definitely wrong"

"You know what the worst part is? That I'm pretty sure that I lost her as a friend" Dan said sadly, "it's really weird, but we have so much in common. We like the same things and I could talk with her for hours. It really surprised me when we started to get along. Even more when she said she considered me a friend. And then, that. My stupid kiss that had to ruin everything"

"Well, son. You know how I feel about Blair. She is a mean and manipulative person"

"But she has a whole other side of her. That's just a façade. There's another Blair. And that's the one I love"

"You didn't let me finish. You know how I feel about her. But that's not important. The important part is what you feel. And you should fight for her"

Dan was really shocked. Not only did his father accept his friendship and his feelings towards Blair, but he also was trying to make him fight for her. That was so not his dad.

"Yeah, I should. But I know her. With that Prince in the picture, she would never be with someone like me. She rather be death"

There was a knock at the door. And another. Impatient ones.

"I'll go" Rufus said standing up.

He opened the door and he was surprised to see Blair Waldorf standing at the door of the loft. It still seemed unreal.

"Hello, Mr. Humpfrey. Is Dan here?"

"Yeah, he is right there. I was just leaving"

Rufus took his jacket and went to say goodbye to his son. He hugged him, and before breaking apart, he whispered in his ear.

"Maybe she would"

**What did you think? Did you like it? I know I said Dan was going to surprise you, but I'm taking it slow. It always happens when I write that I forget about time and things go too quickly, without any sense. I promise he will surprise you. Soon.**

**Review? :)**


	5. Just say it

**Thank you so much for the great reviews… and sorry for the spelling mistakes, i'll try to correct them :)**

* * *

><p>Dan was really surprised to see Blair there. He didn't think he would be seeing a lot of her for the next days. At least now that the Prince was in Manhattan.<p>

But there she was, looking at him with her big brown eyes, waiting for Rufus to leave.

"Hey" she said as soon as Rufus left.

"Hey" Dan replied.

Silence.

"So… how are you feeling?" Blair asked "You were really drunk last night"

"Yeah, I was… Why are you here, Blair? Did I do something stupid?"

He wanted to know what had happened at the Party… even if it was bad.

"Why? You don't remember what happened?" Blair asked in disbelief.

"No… I remember that I went to the party to help you with the Prince… and, yeah, that's pretty much everything I remember"

"Oh"

That was all? That was everything she was going to say? Oh? He wanted to know. He needed to know.

"So… are you going to tell me?"

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea" Blair replied.

"God, what did I do? Just tell me. I can handle it" Dan said really hoping that it wasn't that bad.

"Humpfrey… you kissed me. Again"

"Technically you kissed ME the first time"

"Whatever, Humpfrey. Just shut up, okay?"

It was better to let her finish. But he didn't like what he was hearing. Not a bit.

"You kissed me. And then we talked. You…" Blair started. "You said you liked me"

"Well, I can believe that"

But what Dan didn't want to hear where the words that Blair was about to say. He could perfectly imagine what she had said, and why he had started to drink. The words 'just friends' were not his favorites ones at the moment.

"And… I told you that I wanted to be with Louis"

There she had said them. He really felt like crying. He wanted to hide in his room and not get out for the next year. First confessing his feelings to her father. Then having to hear Blair's feelings. Or lack of them. It was definitely not a good morning.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Dan asked.

She was just not making any sense. But Blair never really made much sense. She always surprised him with something different.

"If I must be sincere… I have no clue" she answered

"Well, then maybe you should go and let me suffer the rejection on my own" Dan said seriously.

"I…" she began. "I asked Louis something when you left with your dad"

This was getting interesting by the moment. More embarrassment? Why not.

"I asked him to tell me what he liked about me" she said.

"I'm not really sure I want to know the answer…"

"He said: 'you are pretty and intelligent'"

"Well, it's true"

It was true.

"But someone had just said something to me. Why he liked me" Blair continued. "And there was not comparison"

Dan couldn't understand. Blair smiled.

"You like me because of all my defects. For the things that only you know about me. He liked me because of what I represent: this week's entertainment to make his mother go crazy"

Dan smiled. He was liking what he was hearing. What an odd turn of events.

"So…"

"So…"

"Does that mean…?" Dan wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"No"

"No?"

"No. It doesn't mean that I like you" she said. "Waldorfs don't like Humpfrey's. remember?"

Welcome back, 'crappy day'. Goodbye, 'awesome day'.

"I know. At least not without the tetanus shot"

"Right"

"What does it mean then?" Dan asked then. "I need to know Blair. Eric says that I'm totally crushing on you. And my dad… well, he knows I'm crazy about you"

"What? You told people about this?"

"I told Eric. I need someone to talk with. My dad discovered it by himself"

"How?"

"Well… I might have told him, under the effects of alcohol I swear, that…"

Dan felt that he wasn't really tell her that. But it was now or never.

"That I love you"

"Why would you say that? You don't love me, Cabbage Patch" she said angrily, "you can't love me"

They both went silent. What was he supposed to say now?.

"Blair, I need you to tell me if there's something between us"

"There's nothing. Friendship. Maybe not even that"

"Don't lie to me"

He came closer to her and looked deeply into her eyes. With his hand, Dan caressed her cheek, staring at her like she was the most beautiful, precious and unique thing in the world.

"We can do this"

"What? No, no"

"Just say it, Blair"

"I…"

* * *

><p><strong>You'll have to read the next chapter to know what happens...! :)<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review? Please?**


	6. The beginning? Maybe

**Sorry for the waiting but I've been so stressed with exams…**

**I think you are going to like this chapter!**

**:)**

* * *

><p>"I…"<p>

Why was it so hard for her to admit her true feelings? Sure it was hard for him too, but he had taken a risk. A very difficult one because there was not going back. But he had done it.

Dan continued getting closer while Blair kept walking back trying to get away from him. But there was a point when she couldn't move because the wall was right there behind her. And Dan right in front of her. There was not escape.

"Dan… I"

"I'm going to make it easy for you, Blair" said Dan trying to help her.

She simply nodded.

"Did you feel something with the first kiss?"

She nodded.

"Did you like me kissing you at the party?"

Another nod.

Dan couldn't help but smile.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?"

"No" she said for the first time really quiet.

"Why, Blair?"

"I'm scared" she recognized

But he didn't listen to her. He knew that all her fears would go away. Social status was everything to her. And he was social death. He understood her fears. But he would fight for her. So he kissed her.

The kiss was very soft and sweet. It was not as passionate as the last one, but he didn't want to scare her away. So he kept kissing her like that. Softly, not deepening the kiss at any moment. Caressing her cheek with tenderness.

And Blair was there, kissing him back. Letting Dan Humpfrey kiss her once more.

And it was great.

For the first time they both felt that they were in the right moment and place. Everything seemed to be perfect.

When they broke apart, neither of them could find the right words. What did that mean? Where they together?

"I… Blair…" Dan began.

"I know" she simply said.

Silence.

"Why don't we order pizza and watch a movie? That should be easy" Dan proposed then.

"Gourmet?" she said smiling childishly.

"Sure"

Dan ordered the pizza and went to choose a movie with her.

"What do you feel like watching, Waldorf?"

"Do you even have to ask?" she said smiling.

Dan smiled back. Breakfast at Tiffany's. Her favorite movie in the whole world. He knew that.

"The pizza will take a little bit to get here"

"So…"

"So…"

"Maybe we should talk about this, Brooklyn" Blair said surprising Dan.

"Okay…"

"Okay, I'll admit it. I may have some feelings for you, Cabbage Patch. I can't even understand why, because, look at you! You don't even know how to dress yourself!"

Dan laughed.

That was the Blair he knew and loved.

"Well, Waldorf. I look way better without clothes" he teased her.

"Ew, Humpfrey! Do you have to be such a guy!" she said faking to be mad.

He knew she wasn't.

"Well, now that we are with all the confessions, I think it's my turn…"

"It's okay. You said everything yesterday"

"Well, I would like to have some memories of the time when I declared my love to a Waldorf so I can tell my grandchildren"

"Grandchildren? Aren't you going a little bit too fast?"

"Maybe.."

They both laughed.

"Well, as I was saying… Blair, I have to admit that it really shocked me when I realized that I was falling for you. I mean, you are hated in my family. I used to say that you were pure evil"

"What?" she said hitting him.

"I've changed my mind, I promise!"

"Evil?"

"You are an angel now!" he replied quickly. "Let me finish"

"Go ahead, end this torture!"

"Well, what I was going to say was that now, at this moment, I can't think of anyone as perfect for me as you"

"You are not cheesy at all, Humpfrey"

"I just said that I want to be with you! No jokes allowed"

"I know… it's just that I tried so hard to deny that this was happening… I don't think I can go out and tell everyone that there's an us"

He knew it, that was her biggest concern. And it would always be. But he had to accept it. Maybe with time she would be able to fight her fears. With him by her side. Always.

"I know. Don't worry. We should try to hang out "hang out" before making a mess out of everything"

"Thanks"

She came closer to Dan and kissed him on the lips softly. Just one kiss. Just one kissed that turned into a hundred passionate ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I'll try to update soon!<strong>

**Review? Please? :)**


	7. End And new beginning

**I'm back! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I had exams and I just couldn't find the time. But now I have a summer ahead of me… so be ready for a lot of Dair!**

**Hope you like this Chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>"This… us… it's just so weird, Humpfrey" Blair murmured while resting on Dan's chest.<p>

"Tell me about it, Waldorf" replies him while caressing her cheek.

The pizza had been a good idea, a way of acting like nothing had changed. They ate while watching the movie and commenting every scene of it.

But everything had really changed.

Watching a movie was not as easy as it used to be, because all they could think about was kissing each other. But neither of them said a word or did anything. They didn't want to show how much they liked each other.

A Waldorf-Humpfrey friendship was hard to accept. A Waldorf-Humpfrey relationship was even harder. Not only for everyone else, also for them.

And Blair suddenly realized that.

"I shouldn't be here" she said standing up. "Chuck"

"Chuck?"

"Louis"

"Louis?"

"I have to go"

"What are you saying?" Dan asked, not understanding the situation.

"That I'm living. And that this will never happen again. And you are telling no one" she said very serious.

"Is this some kind of a joke, Blair?"

"No, it is not. I like hanging out with you, watching movies, and talking with someone that reads something more than the Cosmo magazine. But I… I don't want to be more than friends with you. You can either accept that, or this is it".

Dan was completely in shock. How could a person change her mind so quickly? God, she was so complicated! He definitely didn't understand women.

"Blair, what the hell are you saying?"

"You heard me. I'm gonna go now. If you want to keep being friends with me, you know where to find me"

She gathered her things, put on her coat, and left the loft without saying another word.

Was it really happening? Was she really leaving like what just had happened meant "less than nothing" to him? Was she really crushing his heart? Yes, she was.

And it hurt so bad.

* * *

><p>"And just like that she left?" asked Rufus incredulously.<p>

"Yeah, she did. Just like that" replied Dan.

"I'm so glad I'm gay" replied Erik. "Women are complicated"

"Tell me about it" said Dan sadly.

Dan had called both his father and stepbrother to talk. Normally, he would just call one of them. That night, he needed them both.

"What is wrong with her? Why does she act like that? And more important… Why do I like her? She is just so… so…" He couldn´t find the words.

Not so long ago he could find thousands of bad words to describe her. But right now, in that moment, he could think of none. Not bad ones, anyways.

"Look son" started Rufus, "if I had quit the first time Lily told me to go to hell, and leave her alone, I wouldn't be here today married to her. Sometimes you just gotta fight for what you really want"

"That's very true" said Erik.

"She is just scared. She can't help it. But they say that we only run from the things that truly scare us. And she is really scared of what she is feeling"

"Man, I have known Blair since I was born. Believe me, she has never been nice. Never. But you have brought that good side of her. And that's new. She just has to get used to the idea" told Erik.

"So what are you saying? That I should keep hanging out with her? Like nothing happened?" Dan asked then.

"Better than that. You should just act like what happened was not important, that you are glad she left because you didn't want to hurt her telling her that you didn't really feel anything" said his dad.

"But she won't want me then!"

"Believe, she'll want what she can't have. All women are the same. If it's too easy to get, they get bored and go find something else"

"It's gonna be tough. Pretending that I don't care about her at all"

"Well, who said love was easy? And with Blair Waldorf, it's impossible"

* * *

><p>When his dad and Erik left, he decided he should start as soon as possible. So he went to his room and grabbed his cellphone to send a text to Blair.<p>

"Everything is ok but need to talk to you. Where can we meet?" Sent.

Now he had to wait for her answer.

He was going to do exactly what they had told him to do. Act like if everything was perfectly alright. Better than alright, she had saved him the trouble to have to tell her that he had felt nothing at all, but it was fun to be with her that way.

But, would she get mad? It didn't sound like him at all. He wasn't the one that went kissing every girl he felt like kissing like if it wasn't a big deal. That was more Chuck, or Nate. But they had all the girls they wanted. Maybe it was not such a bad idea after all.

The phone beeped.

"I'll stop by the loft tomorrow at 4"

Well, she was coming over.

The phone beeped again. Gossip girl blast.

"Spotted: two of our favorite Upper East Siders kissing at the door of the Empire. Does this mean you are ready to forgive, Blair? To forget, Queen B? Or that you just needed someone to kiss, Lonely B? You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl"

Dan felt completely betrayed. Okay that she didn't want to be with him, but they had been kissing passionately a few hours ago!

"You better me right, dad, or might lose her forever" said Dan thinking out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I know it is not what you expected, but if they get together so soon, it gets boring, doesn't it? Now he has to fight harder for her!<strong>

**Sorry again for the waiting!**

**Review? Please? I really like to hear what you think… and I'm opened to suggestions! :)**


	8. Friendship Again

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in... I don't even know how long! But with exams and then summer i've very busy (and lazy)**

**Sorryyy again! I promise i'll try to update more often from now on!**

**By the way, im uploading this story also on wattpad. It's a really cool page, you guys should check it out.**

**If you do, read also "Are you ready? baby coming!". It's another of my stories... not a fanfic, its an original. I really hope you like itt**

**Well, and now, here comes (finally) chapter 8 of "Is it really happening?" !**

* * *

><p>Dan was reading quietly on the couch when he heard a knock on the door. He looked at his watch. Four o'clock. Blair.<p>

Wow, she was right on time, but he didn't think it was weird because, after all, she was Blair Waldorf. Everything about her had to be perfect.

He got up and when to the door. When he opened it all he could do was stare at Blair.

"She looks beautiful" he thought.

It was going to be hard to act as if nothing had happened. And even harder to act like he didn't care for her at all!

"Hello Humpfrey. Are you gonna let me in or do I have to stay here forever?" she said with annoyance.

"Sorry, I was a little distracted" Dan said letting her in.

"Whatever" Blair said rolling her eyes. "So… what did you want to talk about? You heard me yesterday: just friends"

"Don't worry, Waldorf, it was just something stupid that I had to get out of my system" Dan said smiling.

Blair didn't really understand what he was implying.

"What?"

"What I said. I thought I liked you. But after you left I started thinking and came to the conclusion that I do not. I just wanted what I couldn't have" told her Dan.

"Okay" replied Blair with a weird expression on her face.

"Don't worry. I see you more as a little sister. Or older. Not sure yet" he said "What I mean is that just the thinking og kissing you again makes me wanna throw up… so it won't be happening ever again"

Blair turned around for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Great. Because I suppose that you have seen in Gossip Girl that I'm back with Chuck… so you kissing me would not make him happy"

"Sure not"

Dan was not sure of what he was supposed to do now. He sure had just talked like a jerk what was not too easy for him. He couldn't help but wonder if Blair's faces meant that she was mad, that she didn't care at all, or… who knows! Blair is always so hard to read.

"So… friends?" said Dan then trying luck.

"I guess… you are the only person I know that I can keep an adult conversation every once in a while"

Dan smiled widely. She noticed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Cabbage Patch. You are also the only guy I know that sleeps with a doll!" she said laughing.

"I do not! And Cedric is not just a doll!" he said laughing with her.

"Whatever you say…"

Blair started to walk around the loft looking for something that Dan didn't know.

"What are you doing? You do remember that this is not your house right?"

"I do, as a matter of fact. All I'm doing is trying to help you" she said going into his room.

"Help me? I'm afraid to ask what for…"

What was she trying to do? Dan didn't understand at all.

"I'm looking for your closet. Do you even have one?" She asked then.

"Kind of… We are not doing the whole renovating-my-whole-closet again are we?"

Please not again was all Dan was thinking. Going shopping with Blair was a torture! She would make him try on every single piece of clothing in the shop. And shoes. And even socks! As said: torture.

"No we are not. I'm just going to find something for you to wear for the party Serena is hosting tonight so everyone can meet Charlie. And you should look good" she said opening finally his closet.

"Can't I just look decent?"

"Ewwww!" she screamed. "What is this?" she said pulling a purple shirt out of the closet.

"A shirt?"

"I know it is a shirt you stupid! But is purple! Purple is so last season!" she said disgusted.

"Blair, it's just a shirt… who cares?"

"I do! And you should too if you want to make a good impression on Charlie" she said casually.

So now she was trying to hook her up with Charlie? Unbelievable. This girl was really weird. But he wanted her.

"Charlie? I don't even like her!" he said not understanding a thing.

"Yes, you do. You just don't remember."

Oh God! Was he going to have to apologize to Charlie too? That night had been a total mistake. He should have gone, he was sure of that.

"How do you know?" asked Dan wanting to know exactly what had happened.

"Well, you were going to leave with her that party, to have your own here at the loft" Blair explained.

Wow. Was he really? It didn't sound like himself at all. But he could sure take this as an advantage.

"Why didn't I? She sure is hot! And have you seen her lips? And her…"

"Enough; Humpfrey! God! You all guys are the same." Blair said annoyed. "Whatever, just let me dress you properly. I don't want you looking completely out of place"

"But why didn't I leave with her, Blair? Was it because you wanted me all for yourself?" Dan said flirting.

When had he learnt to flirt like that? Well, he was not going to complain, he would tease for a little bit.

"Of course not! Why would I want you for myself? Ew! Sister? Remember?" she replied doing a disgusted face. "But yeah, it was me. Don't look at me like that!"

She was getting mad looking at Dan's cocky face.

"It was only because Serena didn't know. And you were really drunk" she explained, "and I have talked to Serena for you and she thought you two would make a cute couple"

"So she knows?"

She was fast. Was she planning a wedding already or what?

"Yes, she does. And know, if you let me, I'm gonna try to find something for you to wear in this closet, if you can call it that"

"Help yourself. I'll be in the kitchen" Dan said exiting the door.

"Where do you think you are going, Humpfrey?"

"Kitchen. I just said it, Blair!"

"No, you are not. You stay here and try on everything I tell you!" she sad seriously.

"You know you are bossy, right?" Dan said but she ignored him completely.

But that was the Blair he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it worth the waiting? I really hope so!<strong>

**Thanks to all the readers that still read my story! **

**Don't forget to check out my other story on wattpad! :)**


End file.
